


Birthday Sex

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cervix Fucking, Demon Sex, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incubus Lotor (Voltron), Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Nipple Piercings, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In retrospect, Lance isn't sure why he expected a birthday drink from an incubus to lead to anythingotherthan some of the best sex of his life.





	Birthday Sex

“Happy birthday.”

Lance’s eyes widened, and he looked from the waterskin to Lotor’s chiseled purple face. “You remembered?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Of course I remembered.” Lotor frowned, looking almost offended. “We are friends, are we not?”

“Yeah, I just.” Lance took the waterskin, examining it rather than look at Lotor. “ **I** barely remembered it was today. I didn’t expect you to be keeping track.”

“I keep track of all my friends’ important days.” Lotor cupped Lance’s cheek, tilting his head up just enough for Lance to see his smile, a soft and sincere thing that never failed to make Lance’s heart flutter in his chest. “And for today, I’ve prepared you a special drink.”

“Just a drink?” Lance teased, and Lotor chuckled.

“The waterskin is yours to keep as well.” he soothed, running his claws tenderly around the shell of Lance’s ear. “It is enchanted to hold many times is apparent volume.”

“Really?” Lance lifted the waterskin. It didn’t look or feel any heavier than a normal full waterskin.

“Really.” Lotor nodded once. “Go ahead, try the drink inside. I mixed it just for you.” he smiled, flashing his fangs, and Lance unscrewed the cap. It smelled good at his cautious sniff, and the tiny sip he took tasted... he couldn’t even begin to describe it as anything other than _amazing_. He flashed a grin at Lotor, and lifted the waterskin to guzzle the rest. After a few seconds, however, he realized that Lotor really hadn’t been pulling his leg on the waterskin’s magical properties. It wasn’t getting any lighter, nor did it feel any less full, despite the drink pouring down his throat.

It overflowed from the edges of his mouth in pulses, trickling down his neck and between his breasts every time he stopped swallowing to suck a quick breath of air through his nose, and when he finally drained the waterskin his stomach felt almost uncomfortably full of liquid, not unlike a few of his more vigorous oral sessions with Lotor. He clipped the waterskin to his belt blindly, and flashed his friend his best smile. “That was de-” a bolt of heat shot through him, cutting off his thanks with a moan, and a heartbeat later his crotch was enveloped in flaming heat. He cried out helplessly and fell backwards, coming hard as the heat spread through his whole body. He could feel his cock growing longer and fatter, his modest bust swelling to a heavy, leaking weight on his chest, his latest clutch of eggs growing larger and more numerous, and more numerous, and more numerous...

He wailed as a climax tore through his body, and another, and another, the raging heat chaining orgasms back to back as he could do nothing but clutch at the dune beneath him. “Does it feel good?” Lotor purred, his voice so painfully close to Lance’s ear. “You did say you love this.” he caressed Lance’s stomach, the skin stretched taut over the largest clutch of eggs he’d ever carried.

“Lotor.” he panted, hips bucking up, and Lotor chuckled as his hand travelled up to trace the underside of Lance’s breasts, which he could hardly believe hadn’t yet sprung free of his scanty, revealing armour. Dribbles of milk collected in his newly tight cleavage, and he keened as Lotor slid a finger between his breasts.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect you to drink it all at once.” Lotor chuckled, trailing his hand back down over Lance’s gravid abdomen to expertly undo the fasteners on his barely-there lower armour. “But I suppose that makes it more special, more of a birthday event so to speak.” he hiked one of Lance’s legs up over his shoulder, and Lance almost came on the spot as Lotor thrust into him in one smooth, easy motion. He cried out, bucking up into the friction as well as he could with his eggs and milk weighing him down, and it only took two strokes for Lance to come hard, painting his and Lotor’s bellies white.

The lust didn’t fade, though, and Lance keened helplessly as Lotor kept pounding into him, sensitive flesh yielding and leading him up and up to another climax. Lotor gripped hard at his hips, and Lance’s keening turned to wailing as he was fucked rough and merciless into the sands. He gripped weakly at Lotor’s shoulders, the incubus’s name falling half-formed from his lips in a litany of pleas as his world was rocked to its very foundations. Every thrust in slammed Lotor’s cockhead against his innermost wall, sending out sparks that danced on the edge of agony, and he felt himself opening up further, his body greedy for every inch of Lotor it could get

“So beautiful.” Lotor panted, doubling over to lave his tongue over the top of Lance’s gravid stomach. “Fat and heavy with life. How close are you, hmm?” he moved his hand to grope at Lance’s belly, squeezing one of the clearly outlined lumps. Lance tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a broken wail as Lotor’s merciless pace drew him to climax yet again. The incubus growled, a low and primal sound that never failed to trace fingers of fire down Lance’s spine, and slammed his pelvis hard against Lance’s with a final snap of his hips before coming.

Lance moaned as wet heat flooded into him, the head of Lotor’s cock buried in his womb and pumping his seed into the space between the eggs. He writhed helplessly, hips jerking up to tug the tight opening of his inner entrance against Lotor’s girth, and Lotor bent to kiss him fiercely as he met Lance’s wordless plea with erratic thrusts of his hips, spurting come into Lance’s womb with every one. Lance wasn’t sure how long they laid together like that, Lotor’s ravishing kisses and the pulses of pain-pleasure kept him floating in a haze, but when the incubus pulled back Lance could only whine.

Lotor groaned long and low as he pulled out, and Lance copied the sound when, instead of clamping shut to hold the come inside, the entrance of his womb dilated wider. Lotor’s come leaked from between his legs, and the incubus pressed a kiss just above his belly button. “I think I just found how close you are.” he purred, and Lance cried out as Lotor pressed on his stomach, shifting the eggs within him. His muscles contracted weakly, and Lotor shifted over and around him until he was somehow at Lance’s back. Lance let his head loll against Lotor’s chest, panting hard as perhaps the largest egg he’d ever carried tried to sink past the fluttering entrance to his womb.

The head of Lotor’s cock pressed against his asshole, still moderately loose from his last roll in the sands with a lizardman, and Lance threw his head back in a full-throated moan as Lotor thrust into him. Like this he was able to hilt immediately, Lance’s own come easing the slide of his cock as he split Lance open further than any lizardman had ever been able to do. “Come on, Lance.” Lotor panted, hot and heavy in his ear, guiding one of Lance’s limp hands to rub clumsily over his own gaping cunt. “Show me how many eggs you can carry.”

Lance keened softly when the first egg finally began to press properly out of his womb, and then Lotor’s gently rubbing hand moved upwards. Clawed fingers skimmed the undersides of his breasts, glistening with sweat and leaked milk, and he whimpered when Lotor plucked at the strap that kept his revealing armour at least halfway close to decent. The fabric lining rubbed against his swollen nipples, milk leaking even more freely at the stimulation. “How large have these grown, I wonder?” Lotor mused, cupping the underside of one breast. “How much milk have you got in these marvelous tits right this second, hmm?” he squeezed, gently, and Lance arched his back with a cry, milk spurting against the inside of his armour as the first egg finally slipped fully into his channel.

“Surely enough to slake my thirst, for now.” Lotor nipped at his ear, and his claws rent the straining strap between Lance’s breasts cleanly in two. They sprang free at once, and he boggled for a moment at the size of them, at the veritable streams of milk leaking from his humongous nipples. The onyx piercings looked almost undersized now, the ends of the barbells which had once protruded on either side of his nipples now flush with the sensitive skin. Lotor growled in his ear, and groped roughly at one breast, sending a pale arc of liquid shooting through the air and drawing a whine from Lance. Lotor should drink it, not waste it! He twisted as far as he could, which wasn't far at all with the first egg peeking out between his legs and a second straining out of his womb, and Lotor thankfully got the hint.

The incubus bent over Lance’s shoulder, lifting Lance’s breast to his lips, and began to suck. The rush of pleasure, of _rightness_ was immediate and undeniable, and Lance came as he finally squeezed out the first massive egg. Lotor moaned in concert with him, hips moving in small rocks and jerks, and time blurred again. The pile of eggs between his legs grew, and grew, and grew, some of them rolling down the dune but most piling between his thighs, forcing him to spread his knees further to accommodate the sprawl of the pile. Lotor drained one of Lance’s breasts, and moved to the other as he hefted Lance up so he was no longer awkwardly straddling the mound of his own eggs. Even beyond the pleasure of being milked, beyond the lightening of his achingly heavy breasts and near-euphoric sensation of Lotor’s talented tongue teasing his pierced nipples, there was something intensely gratifying about feeling the gentle swell of Lotor’s stomach against his back as the incubus filled himself with Lance’s milk.

The last egg stuck at the entrance of his womb, and Lance keened as his exhausted muscles struggled to force it out. It felt, impossibly, even larger than all the ones previous, the bulge like a bowling ball in his gut. Lotor shifted slowly, leaning back until his weight was on his heels and Lance was spread open on his lap, and Lance moaned as the incubus pressed a hand to the upper edge of the bulge. “Come, Lance.” he coaxed, his voice low and sultry and pitched just right to rake shivering arousal across Lance’s bones. “I want to see all of them.” Lotor’s other hand delved between Lance’s legs, pulling his gaping entrance open further. The claws against his inner walls sent a weak burst of sparks through him, and his muscles contracted with renewed vigor.

When he looked down between his breasts he could see the bulge shift slowly lower with each clench of muscles, and as it crested between his legs he nearly sobbed. He did cry out softly when it finally slipped free, and Lotor nipped at his ear with a growl that probably should’ve chilled Lance to his core but instead just had him going limp in the incubus's arms, a feeling of safety permeating his exhausted body. He slumped back against Lotor, and the incubus gripped him roughly by the thighs to keep Lance impaled on his cock as he turned slightly, until Lance was no longer facing the massive pile of come-covered eggs he’d just forced out. Lotor lurched forwards, pushing Lance face-first into the sand and curling over his back, holding his hips up at fucking height.

Lotor didn’t hold himself back, this time, coming after only a few harsh thrusts. Lance let out a hoarse cry and mere dribbles of come as demonic seed filled and then overfilled his asshole, trickling down his smooth thighs. Lotor pulled out, and part of Lance wanted to twist and descend on the incubus for a good blowjob but a much, _much_ larger part of him wanted nothing more than to collapse on the spot and sleep for a week.

“Lance.” Lotor shook him gently but insistently, keeping him from drifting off where he was. “Lance, look what you’ve made.”

Lance twisted his head, and couldn’t deny that his eyebrows climbed a good way up his forehead at the improbably huge mound of large mottled eggs, brown and purple and white all mixed together. Had those really all been inside of him?

“So, best birthday sex you’ve ever had or no?” Lotor grinned, flopping down against his back. A small thrill ran through Lance at the feel of Lotor’s stomach protruding slightly from his otherwise lean and muscled form, physical proof that Lotor had drunk his breasts dry, and he managed a noncommittal hum as he pressed back against the incubus.

“Would’ve liked a little warning.” he admitted, and Lotor wrapped an arm around his stomach. His hips and ass felt wider and softer, a side-effect of the birthing process here that he was well aware of, and he stretched lazily before settling back against his incubus friend. “But yeah, it was good.” his now-too-small top clanked as he settled, and he grimaced at the reminder that he was gonna have to go around half naked until he got his hands on enough reducto to bring his bust down to a size that wouldn’t break his damn back. Possibly fully naked, if his cock had outgrown the limits of the modesty enchantments on his lower armour.

“Good enough you’ll consider seeing how many of those eggs you can eat?” Lotor hedged hopefully.

“Haha, no.” Lance grinned, twining one of his hands with Lotor’s where it rested on his soft, mostly-flat stomach. “I think this just more than filled my quota of kinky, kinky sex for the day.”

“Would you like me to fly you back to your camp?” Lotor offered, and Lance nodded with a sleepy yawn.

“But not- not right now, ‘kay?” he mumbled, a wide yawn cracking his jaw open in the middle of the sentence as the past however long it had just been caught up with him. “Cuddles first.”

“Of course.” Lotor pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Lance made a soft sound of satisfaction as he drifted off.


End file.
